The Pain of Vogler
by krtlvr
Summary: After getting fired becasue of House, Wilson lays down an ultimatum for thier friendship. Will House accept? warnings" contain spanking and is only my second story ever. kind of a series i may do more of if people want me to. this is the first in series


"Wilson this is not my fault. I didn't think Vogler would go after you," House said rather unapologetically. "But that's why we have to fight. Because if we don't…"

"No House. Cut the crap. You just got me fired from my job. And instead of owning up to it like a man you are acting like a child. As always. Well I'm tired of it House. I thought our friendship meant something to you but clearly I was wrong. So get out of my office. We are done," Wilson ranted, disgusted with the turn of events and the way House was dealing with the situation.

"Wilson I…"House began only to be cut off by Wilson again.

"No House. I don't want to hear it. All you ever do is make excuses. I am tired of it. I can't continue to be around you when you continue to act without thinking of the consequences of your actions," Wilson stated as he finished packing up the last of his stuff.

"I do know the consequences of my actions," House scoffed at Wilson.

"Then why am I out of a job because of something you did?" Wilson yelled in House's face, calm façade blown apart my House's inability to see how his actions were hurting Wilson.

The message seemed to sink into House then that if he didn't do something, he'd be losing Wilson. And he couldn't lose Wilson. Despite all the joking about him only being good for food and money, Wilson was also House's only friend and support in the face of his daily pain. He couldn't lose that and he knew it.

"Wilson, I'm sorry. Really I am. I-I don't know how to prove that to you," House said imploringly, his blue eyes pleading with Wilson to see that he meant it and didn't want him to go.

"I'm sorry too House. Every time, every time something bad happens in this relationship, it can be traced back to something you did while not thinking of the consequences. And I can't keep putting myself through this if you are just going to keep repeating your mistakes over and over. You need to learn," Wilson lectured, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck.

He wanted to forgive House but lately their relationship had been too rocky and difficult for him. House acted so much like a brat sometimes. With that thought came an idea. At first, Wilson dismissed it as a stupid one, thinking House would never go for it and that it would be bad for their relationship. The more he thought about it though, the more he realized House acted like a spoiled child that kept pushing at their boundaries. And until someone pushed back with some discipline, they would keep pushing. With that thought in mind, Wilson gave House an ultimatum.

"House, you act like a child. As long as you continue to act like a child, I'm going to treat you like one. So if you want to continue being friends with me, you need to accept consequences for your actions. I've decided that since you act like a brat most of the time, you need a good spanking," Wilson said, arms crossed and trying not to relent under the intense gaze of House's eyes.

"Are you kidding me Wilson? I'm not going to let you sp… do that to me. You must be out of your mind," House yelled out, more shocked than angered. "I mean, honestly. I don't act that much like a kid. I mean, not all the time. Well, not the majority of the time anyways. Well, I do kind of act like that sometimes but that's who I am and you know that. Can't change that right?" House asked, less sure of his stance as he thought of how stupidly he'd been acting lately.

Really, wearing a lab coat wouldn't have been that hard. And all the pranks and clinic patients and slacking off at work, he did act like a child a lot of the time.

"No House. I guess you can't change that. Not even for the sake of our friendship. Obviously seeing as how it got me fired," Wilson sighed, defeated and tired after a long day. "I'm going home. I guess this is goodbye."

With that, Wilson pushed past House and walked to the elevator carrying his box of stuff. House stood in Wilson's empty office thinking. 'I know that I annoy him sometimes. And I technically did get him fired. It was really Vogler's fault though. If he hadn't shown up, we would be fine. ' With that thought, House walked out of Wilson's ex-office and went down to his own.

The next day, Vogler was voted out of the hospital and Wilson returned to his office. House jumped over the dividing wall on their balcony to welcome back his best friend.

"So all's well that ends well, right Wilson?" House grinned, completely forgetting the fight from the night before.

Wilson went on unpacking his box, paying no attention to House. "Wilson? Be happy. We won," House said, getting the idea his friend still wasn't happy.

"No House. I told you yesterday. Unless you are willing to accept your punishment, forget it. We are not friends anymore," Wilson stated as he stopped unpacking to stare at his friend.

"But Vogler is gone and you are re-hired and all is right with the world now. What is your problem?" House questioned, confused as to why Wilson was still acting like this even though he had his job back.

"You think that's all it was House? That was just the final straw. Everything lately, every little childish thing you have done lately, you need to own up to them. Until you are willing to do that and act a little more mature, I'm through. Come see me if you change your mind," Wilson stated with a sigh as he went back to unpacking his office.

House turned and left, bewildered as to why Wilson was acting this way. Wilson knew what House was like when they became friends. He had to realize that House couldn't change. Could he? House turned his thoughts away from the matter and tried to focus on his patient. After all, he hadn't done anything wrong right?

A week later, House was rethinking his stance on the whole fight. Wilson hadn't talked to him or even looked at him once the entire week. It had gotten so bad even the ducklings had noticed something was up. House decided it was time to go have another chat with Wilson.

He walked up to the door and was about to shove it open as he always did when he stopped and thought about it. 'Wilson thinks I need to be sp…punished in order to learn. If I show him I can learn without it, maybe he will call the whole thing off.' He lifted his hand and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Wilson called out. House walked into Wilson's office and sat down in one of his chairs. "What do you want House?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I…I really am sorry about the whole Vogler thing and all the pranks and stuff. I know I don't always act maturely but I'm hoping you'll forgive me anyways," House said in a quiet voice, looking at the floor.

Wilson lifted his eyebrows in surprise at the apology and nodded to himself. 'Looks like I was right. This is something House needs. A little structure and discipline.'

"Thank you for that House. I appreciate the sincerity of your apology. Does this mean you are ready to accept your punishment?"

"What? But I apologized and acted mature and it's not fair Wilson. You can't do that to me. I'm not a child," House whined in a child-like manner. His face turned red as he heard his tone.

"House, do you hear yourself? I think you know that you need this more than anyone but you are afraid. That's understandable. But House I told you already, if you don't accept my deal, we are through. If you accept it, you'll get punished but only when you deserve it. I won't just be beating you senseless. You know that right?" Wilson asked, a little concerned at how quiet and meek House was acting.

"I know you won't hurt me Wilson. Not really. But I…" House trailed off, not sure how to finish. "I've never had a person in my life to provide me with discipline like you are talking about. My mom was loving but she was too scared by my dad who…well you know what he was like."

Wilson drew in a breath and thought about what to say. He knew House didn't have the best of childhoods and that was why he acted out now. But if he didn't change something, he'd get hurt. Or hurt someone else. With his resolve firmly back in place he stated, "House, I know your childhood was less than ideal. But that is why you need this now. Yes it will be a little scary and a little different, but if you don't make a change, I'm done and you will end up hurt and alone. Do you understand this?"

"Yeah, I get it Wilson. But I don't know if I can change," House whispered, worried that Wilson would think he was stalling and wouldn't understand how hard this was for House.

"Don't worry House. If you accept my way, I'll be fair. You won't ever get more than you deserve and we will talk more about rules before any punishments are given out. Can you accept that?" Wilson questioned, pleading in his mind for House to accept. He really wanted what was best for House and this was what was best.

House on the other hand wasn't too sure. 'I know he says he won't hurt me but what if he does?' House thought before mentally scoffing at the idea. 'Wilson couldn't really hurt me.' That thought clarified a lot for House. 'Wilson can't hurt me. He wants to help me and he thinks this will help. And maybe it will.' That thought helping him, House quietly told Wilson, "Okay I accept your deal. But do you have to sp-spank me for the whole Vogler thing? I already apologized."

Wilson knew his decision now would set the tone for the future. If he let House get away with this, it could happen again. "No House. You are sorry and you see what you did wrong but spanking you will help you to remember in the future not to do things like this. Or else you'll end up in the same position."

House hung his head, knowing Wilson had made up his mind. "Where do you want to do this then?"

"If you are done for the day, we can go over to your place and take care of this now." Wilson stated, putting some files in his briefcase and grabbing his coat.

"Okay. I'll meet you back there then," House said, rushing out of the room nervously heading back to his office. He grabbed his stuff and left for his apartment.

Wilson watched House leave and sat back down. He put his head in his hands as he thought over how to proceed with his decision. After coming up with his decision, he left his office and proceeded to House's apartment.

When Wilson got there, House's bike was parked out front and lights were on inside. He opened the door with his key and spotted his friend at the piano, nervously plinking out notes. When Wilson walked in, he looked up at him with nervous eyes. He then dropped his gaze to the floor and stood up.

Wilson put his stuff down and walked over to where House was standing. Grabbing his arm he brought him over to the couch. Without a single word, he pulled House down over his lap, taking care to support his leg. House let out a low whine as he was pulled down and reality sunk in.

"You know why you are here. You have admitted that you deserve this punishment. Because of that, I'm going to spare you the lecture and begin." And begin he did. He raised his hand up and brought it down with a thwack on House's jean covered behind. Several more smacks followed. There didn't appear to be any impact on House at all and Wilson started to get frustrated. After ten more hard swats to both of House's cheeks without any indication that House was feeling it, Wilson stood House up.

"Okay Wilson, I learned my lesson now. I won't do it again," House said with a little smirk on his face. Wilson laughed in his head. 'He thinks that it?'

"I'm just getting started House," Wilson calmly stated as he unbuttoned House's pants and pushed them down with his underwear.

"What are you doing?" house yelled in shock, too surprised to stop Wilson in his ministrations.

"I'm giving you the spanking you deserve House."

And with that, he pulled House back over his knee. House's bottom was barely pink and Wilson knew House wouldn't be feeling that little amount. 'His daily pain levels mean that he can handle quite a bit of pain and he will need more to learn his lesson.'

Following that thought, Wilson brought his hand back down on House's now bare butt. The sound it made on House's skin was a lot sharper and quite a bit louder and Wilson knew House had to feel it. As a faint handprint appeared, House yelped out, "Wait Wilson. Don't."

Continuing to bring down more sharp swats on House butt, Wilson lectured, "I will not stop House. You earned this punishment and you know it." Without any further words, Wilson stopped talking and began to lay down harder swats. He spanked all up and down House's butt. House gritted his teeth to hold back the yelps of pain at the fire that was burning in his rear. He couldn't hold them back when Wilson's hand moved further down and began hitting where he sat.

"Ow stop it. Don't hit me there," House tried to order as he squirmed over Wilsons lap to dodge the blows.

"Stay still House. I am not going to stop. It is supposed to hurt so that you remember," Wilson told House as his hand continued to hit the same sensitive area. House started to squeal as Wilson strayed down to his thighs.

Once they had turned a bright pink, Wilson returned to House's cheeks and proceeded to turn them a nice red color. Bringing his hand to a stop, he rested it on House's sit spot.

"Tell me why exactly you are over my lap House," Wilson said as he gently rubbed the sore area of House's bottom.

"I got you fired from your job," House said, and then yelped as Wilson brought his hand down hard on the pained area. Tears began to pool in his eyes at the pain in that spot.

"What else House?" Wilson questioned placing his hand back to rest on his sit spot.

"I disobeyed orders from Vogler," House ground out, knowing what was coming. Sure enough, another swat landed on the inferno of his butt. He bit back a groan at the pain as tears started leaving his eyes.

"And?" Wilson asked.

"And I was a bad friend to you and I acted like a spoiled brat and made you have to do this and I'm sorry," House pleaded out, all resolve to stay strong gone as he thought about how badly he had been acting and how it had led him to getting spanked over his best friend's lap. With that thought, he put his head down and started sobbing.

"Good House. Just a few more and we are done," Wilson stated, gazing sadly down at his sobbing friend even as he brought his hand back down on the dark red area of House's butt. He didn't want to do this but it was what House needed. Counting out a final ten, he stopped and pulled House up.

"You took that well House. I'm proud of you. Now, I want you to go and stand in the corner for a little bit so you can think about how to do things differently in the future." With a little push, House went into the corner and buried his face in. "And no rubbing House. I mean it."

With a gulp at the tone Wilson used, House moved his hands from his sides and put them by his head so he wouldn't be at all tempted. He didn't want to know what Wilson would do if he rubbed.

Around ten minutes later, Wilson told House he could come out of the corner and rub if he wanted. House chose to pull his pants up and then rub, grimacing a little at the pain but not wanting to face Wilson like that.

House had stopped crying during his stint in the corner and he walked over to Wilson and sat down beside him. With a hiss, he stood back up and said, "Don't think I'll be doing that for a while."

He let out a sheepish chuckle and looked at Wilson. "I deserved that though. Maybe a little less of that."

Wilson let out a grin at him, glad that he didn't seem resentful of the punishment. Standing up to meet House, he pulled him into a hug. "You deserved every bit. But it's okay. It's over now and you are forgiven and we can go back to being friends now."

House stiffened a bit at the hug. After hearing Wilson's words, he relaxed in the embrace and hugged him back. "Thank goodness for that Wilson. I was thinking I was going to starve to death with no one to pay for my food."

Both men let out a laugh and let go of each other. Wilson looked House in the eye and said, "I don't mind that House. But some things will have to change. I'm not asking for miracles or perfection, but if you don't act a little better, you'll find yourself back over my knee with a sore butt."

House blushed as he said, "I know Wilson. I'll try. I don't want to lose you. I really don't. No giving up on me though. We both know I'm going to make mistakes. Don't give up on me," House pleaded knowing that, despite its meaning many, many sore butts in the future, he couldn't lose Wilson.

"I won't House. Never," Wilson stated looking into House's eyes.

House, more than a little embarrassed, ordered, "Go get me a beer. Need to numb my butt a little bit. Alcohol is the key." He grinned at Wilson to soften the order and show he was joking around.

With a chuckle, Wilson went into the kitchen. 'No, some things may never change. But that's okay.'


End file.
